Science of The Dead Zone
In the laws of physics, there are four known fundamental forces. The four forces are: the electromagnetic force, the weak nuclear force, the strong nuclear force, and gravity. The strong nuclear force holds together positively charged protons and neutral neutrons in the nuclei of atoms. The weak nuclear force controls the radioactive decay of atoms. The other two forces can operate on larger scales. Electromagnetism attracts negatively charged electrons and positively charged protons to each other, creating atoms and molecules and all matter. Gravity governs all matter, drawing it together, creating the structure of every star system and the universe. There also exist a fifth force, a quantum potential force field that pervades all space. This force acts on us at all times. It acts on every particle in every atom in our bodies. And on every particle in every atom in everything else in the universe. It surrounds us and penetrates us; it binds the universe together. The odd effects of quantum entanglements arise because every particle is accompanied and governed by a wave in this quantum potential field. This quantum potential wave is part of a physical force field, like a gravitational field, that affects the course of particles. This force does not decrease with distance, unlike other forces. Entangled particles are projections of single higher-dimensional reality governed by the quantum potential force. A single quantum potential wave can control two entangled particles, no matter how far apart they go. So the quantum potential force violates both locality and independence. The quantum potential field conveys any change instantaneously over all of space because it carries information about the whole universe. Simply put, the quantum potential field is a continuous field throughout the universe that acts instantaneously throughout the universe. It is not created by or concentrated around matter, unlike other forces. Although the quantum potential force guides particles, it is not generated by them. Unlike the other forces, the quantum potential has no known physical source. Because the quantum potential force permeates all space and is not affected by distance, it in essence entangles or interconnects all particles. The universe is not a collection of objects, but a web of vibrating interconnected patterns governed by this quantum potential force. Just as space and time are interconnected as part of a space-time continuum, everything is connected as part of a single continuum. The entire universe is one single, complex entity. The whole universe is enfolded in everything and each thing is enfolded in the whole; and it is the quantum potential force that controls and connects all things. The emergent property of human consciousness is not only one piece of the unified universe, it is actually an expression of the fifth force as it interconnects with the quantum structures of the complex neurons of the human brain. Thus, the human mind is a projection of the unifying force in the universe and therefore has an omnipresent and universal aspect that can be considered the "metaconscious mind". Most people are neurologically incapable of casually perceiving the metaconscious. However occasionally the metaconscious and the subconscious might interact with each other, which explains the rare clairvoyant intuition that some people every once and a while have. Because of Johnny Smith's abnormal neuronal wiring, his subconscious and metaconscious are permanently interconnected in an extraordinary way that allows him to tap into and consciously perceive the quantum potential field on a broad level. As a result, his subconscious mind can perceive through the seemingly chaotic physical universe to the true order and nature enfolded in the universe. On a subconscious level, he observes this order and is a part of it. He is connected to all things and is unconsciously aware of literally everything in the universe, right down to the position and velocity of every particle in the universe at any given moment (clairvoyance, clairsentience). This enables his subconscious mind to ascertain their past locations (retrocognition) and even deduce their probable future interactions (precognition). Johnny's mind can store this much information because along with the neuronal, the metaconscious mind also works on a quantum level that extends beyond the mere organic. Johnny's power is object-based. When in physical contact with an object, the metaphysical bond in the fifth force between Johnny and the object strengthens. Just as various things in our subconscious are picked up by our conscious mind, knowledge that is especially notable to Johnny's psyche is picked up by his conscious mind as a result of the strengthened bond. Essentially by touching a physical object, he is able to "read" moments from the history of where that object has been and where it might be in the future (psychometry). This gets a little more complicated when the "object" is a human being, but the principle is the same: by touching a person, Johnny can see glimpses of where that person has been in the past, and where they might, or possibly, or probably will be in the future. The future is not written in stone, so Johnny is sometimes able to change that future by altering a situation in the present. Johnny is able to view the past or future of an object or person in "third person omniscient" as an objective observer, or "first person singular" by seeing through the other person's eyes. In his visions, Johnny only sees reality - what actually happened, what actually will happen (if he doesn't act). He does not see perceptions, delusions, hallucinations, etc. Johnny's power has a psychological element. In other words, it is mediated by Johnny's mind, and Johnny's mind is not always a pure channel. An element of doubt is always present and adds an element of tension to the use of Johnny's power -- he can never be 100% certain of the truth of any vision. But he still has to act according to his own conscience and the information he has been given. Johnny occasional has visions that involve his own future. In effect, his brain is in touch with his own body. Thus, when Johnny's subconscious senses something traumatic in his own isolated future, the message it sends Johnny through visions and nightmares does not have to be stimulated by any outside source. It can come from within Johnny himself.